CONVOCATORIA PARA FICS DE NAVIDAD DE CCS
by Naoko Tachido
Summary: *AQUÍ ESTÁ LA LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES*
1. Default Chapter

**CONVOCATORIA PARA FICS DE NAVIDAD DE CCS**

****

¡Konyanyanchiwa! Como podrán ver, esto no es un fic, sino una convocatoria para hacer historias de Navidad de CCS ^___^. Esteeee… ¿pues qué decir? Se trata de escribir fics colectivos para que se publiquen el 24 o 25 de diciembre (de este año, por supuesto) Las categorías son:

1.- General: Un fanfic de CCS que hable de la Navidad, *sin parejas de ninguna clase*; por eso es que es general. Podría ser, por ejemplo, un festival de Navidad en Tomoeda Shougakkou, o algo así ^^.

2.- S+S: ¿Necesita explicación ^^? Bueno, obviamente será un fic de CCS relativo a Sakura y Syaoran. Puede ser cursi, una parodia, una tragedia, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Y relativo a la Navidad, claro.

3.- Fic eXtraño: Un fanfiction con parejas totalmente inusuales, como Naoko/Eriol (o_o), Kero/Yamazaki (O_o), Eriol/Fujitaka (O_O), etcétera. La pareja puede ser hombre/mujer, yaoi, yuri, triángulo amoroso, etcétera (por eso es eXtraño ^^); este fic navideño debe ser cómico y/o romántico.

Ahora, los requisitos:

a) Quien quiera participar escríbame a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com, con el asunto "Fic colectivo" (para no hacerme bolas a la hora de leer el mensaje, pues), desde el día de la publicación de esta convocatoria (o sea, 3 de diciembre) en Fanfiction.net, hasta el 9 de diciembre. Una cosa: como es fic colectivo y no concurso, no hay premio.

b) El mínimo de personas que pueden participar son 4 y el máximo son 10. Si hay casos excepcionales (por ejemplo, que se entusiasmen mucho a la hora de hacer el fic y alguien más quiera entrar), se extiende a 12 personas o se disminuye a 3. No hay premiooooooo…

c) Una vez que ya tenga la lista de personas, la voy a publicar en FF.net el 10 u 11 de diciembre. A esas mismas personas les voy a enviar un emilio para confirmar su participación en el fic colectivo y… pues empezamos a trabajar ^^. Sigue sin haber premio; ¡es fic colectivo, no concurso!

d) **Nota aclaratoria: **Los que participen pueden colaborar para una categoría, para dos o para las tres. Si al final resulta que hay una categoría (General, S+S o Fic eXtraño) para la cual nadie quiso ayudar, o fueron menos de tres personas, ésta se elimina :-(. Ni modo…

e) Si dejan reviews en el fic, diciendo que van a participar, está bien… pero preferiría que me escribieran a mi emilio para eso. Mejor escriban allí sus ideas y/o preguntas ^^. En caso de que no me entiendan nada, actualizaré esta convocatoria con una especie de FAQ. ¡Y NO HAY PREMIO!¡NO ES CONCURSO!

f) Una última cosa: a menos que a todos se nos vaya la inspiración, o bien, algún motivo extraordinario (que por desgracia no se me ocurre algún ejemplo), ¡NO ecchi! :p.

Ahora sí, ¡apúntense para escribir fics colectivos de CCS ^^! Esteee… ¿olvidé decir que esto no es concurso?

Atentamente, 

Naoko Tachido ^_^.


	2. LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES

**LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES PARA LOS FICS COLECTIVOS.**

****

*Oyendo un CD de Les Luthiers y cantando con una melodiosa y agudísima voz de tenor (O_O)*: "¡Seemos los colectiveeros, que cumplimos con nuestro debeeeeeer… !"… ¡AH!¡Sí es cierto, la lista! 

El número de personas que se apuntaron fue taaaaaaaaaan grande que esta actualización se va a ver algo ridícula. Si la imprimen, es lo más probable que ocupe apenas una hoja de espacio. Lástima. Como sea, aquí están los nombres (los alias, claro está, y por orden alfabético) de los participantes y la categoría que han elegido (a menos que haya cambios) para hacer los fics colectivos:

1.- Alhenna- san  -fic General-

2.- Asuka- chan  -fic eXtraño-

3.- Dark Utena (O_o ¿Utena mala?¡Oooh!)  -fic S+S o General-

4.- Hechicera Kali  -fic eXtraño-

5.- Mi Koushiro Yamato  -fic eXtraño y/o S+S-

6.- Yo (Naoko Tachido, claro)  -fic General, S+S y eXtraño-

Si hay alguna cosa que sea incorrecta en esta lista, como la categoría o el nombre, o bien, que todavía haya trasnochados que se quieran anotar, escriban a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com . En cuanto a los trasnochados, traten de convencerme de incluirlos en estos fics colectivos XD; a lo mejor lo pienso. Eso no quita que deberían haberme escrito antes -_- (no creo que haya gente que quiera anotarse para los fics colectivos, pero por si acaso, me prevengo.) Claro que los cambios importantes aparecerían en alguna otra actualización; sin embargo, no creo que haya nada más que agregar hasta el día de la publicación de los fics (24 ó 25) Ah bom. ¡Mata ne! Y vayan a Misa mañana ^_^.

Atentamente (más o menos, porque me estoy quedando dormida),

Naoko Tachido.


End file.
